Digital World (Fusion)
(Former) (Current) }} Due to a catclysm some time in the past, the Digital World of Digimon Xros Wars was split into 108 "Zones", mini-worlds separated by a featureless expanse that most Digimon are unable to travel through on their own. The Code Crowns for each Zone bestow complete dominion over that Zone, as well as the ability to travel to other Zones. It was revealed that the Digital World was originally one area until it was broken up into different zones. When Bagramon reclaimed all 108 Code Crowns, he reconstructed the Digital World into seven kingdoms orbiting his fortress, the Bagra Pandæmonium, and created an eighth spiritual kingdom named "Prison Land" as a place to imprison his foes. Digital Space The is the limbo between Zones. It consists of a vast expanse, situated between what appear to be two giant, green printed circuit boards. Going through the Digital Space is the only way to travel between Zones, but the space is abrasive to a Digimon's data, making it impossible for most Digimon to be in the space for more than a few seconds. However, Digimon can safely be transported while stored within a General's X Loader, and extremely powerful Digimon, such as Shoutmon X5 or Arkadimon (Ultimate), are able to move through the space without dissipating. Zones Jupiter Zone Digimon Xros Tower Green Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a vast, open field with a few small forests, as well as some shallow cliffs and bluffs. It is the Zone where Taiki and his friends arrive in the Digital World , and contains the Village of Smiles and the Mushroom Village. It is also the homeplace of , , the , , , , , and the . The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is in the anime, and in the manga. The Code Crown was in the possession of MadLeomon (in the anime) and MachLeomon (in the manga) until their destruction. Village of Smiles Mushroom Village The is the home village of the . Island Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a vast ocean inhabited by the gigantic KingWhamon, who carries a tropical island on his back. It is also the homeplace of ChibiKamemon. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is Neptunmon. The Code Crown was inside KingWhamon. Magma Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a mountainous region filled with active volcanoes and hot springs. It is also the homeplace of and . The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is . The Code Crown emerged from the ground following AncientVolcamon's destruction. Lake Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a temperate, forested area dotted with lakes and presided over by Bastia Castle, which stands across the largest lake from a system of icy caverns. It is also the homeplace of Persiamon, who is the princess of the Zone, and her servants Knightmon and the PawnChessmons. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is IceDevimon. The Code Crown was in a statue in Persiamon's castle. Sand Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a vast desert littered with pyramids and other ancient ruins, which contain underground waterways. It was once the heart of a prosperous city named Sandoria, inhabited by the Sandoria Goddess's warriors, but they were all murdered when the Bagra Army used Ebemon to hypnotize them into attacking each other. The Zone still contains Pharaohmon's pyramid and the Pyramid of Revival. It is also the homeplace of Deputymon and Baalmon. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is a gray SkullScorpiomon. The Code Crown was in the possession of Deputymon, who gave it to Taiki after he passed a test of ethics. Heaven Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a city that floats among the clouds. It is enforced by GuardiAngemon and his police force. Lilithmon planted her servant Lucemon Chaos Mode to find the Code Crown that was hidden within the Zone's Sky Temple. He obtained the Code Crown, but lost it to Xros Heart when they defeated him. Forest Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is an immense forest inhabited by Insect and Plant Digimon. It is also the homeplace of Deckerdramon, who is the guardian deity of the Zone. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is Kongoumon. Deckerdramon guarded the Code Crown within a special domain, but gave it to Kiriha when he allied with Blue Flare. Dust Zone The is an area that is mostly train tracks and junk piles. A GranLocomon is the dictator of the Dust Zone before his destruction at the hands of Shoutmon X4. DarkKnightmon's tower presides over the desolation. The Zone's Code Crown appeared from the ruins of the Zone after Xros Heart and Blue Flare's showdown with DarkKnightmon's forces and the Bagra Army. Shinobi Zone The Shinobi Zone is a ninja-themed area that is the home-zone of the Monitamon. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking this Zone is Musyamon. The Code Crown was in the possession of , who would give it to anyone who could make him laugh. In the end, Akari and Nene were the only ones who could do it. Disc Zone The Disc Zone is a floating mountain embedded in digital discs. The Code Crown was in the possession of Mercurymon until his death at the hands of MetalGreymon. The fight between Blue Flare and Blastmon's army of Mammothmon and Tankmon resulted in the Disc Zone's collapse causing Xros Heart to transfer the inhabitants to the Shinobi Zone. Sweets Zone The Sweets Zone is a dessert-themed area. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is Matadormon. The Code Crown was in the possession of Matadormon until his destruction. Swords Zone The Swords Zone is a swordsman-themed area. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is Grademon. The Code Crown was obtained by Taiki before he is challenged by Grademon. Gold Zone The was a Zone ruled by before the seven kingdoms were formed. It was the birthplace of . Corridor Zone Snow Zone Colosseum Zone The Colosseum Zone is the home of . Study Zone The Study Zone is the home of . Not much is known about this Zone. Factory Zone Stadium Zone River Zone Corridor Zone Rain Zone Eruesutou Zone Bamboo Zone Mist Zone Cutemon's village 's village is a village in an unspecified Zone. Cutemon lived there with his parents until it was attacked by the Bagra Army. He managed to escape, but became separated from them. Kingdoms Bagra Pandæmonium The is the expanded headquarters of the Bagra Army, and the location of Bagramon's castle. It is set at the center of the seven Lands. Dragon Land The Dragon Land is a land of flower fields and rocky terrain. The Death General the Fire-fury controls this Land until he is slain by the new Xros Heart United Army. Vampire Land The Vampire Land is a spooky forest land. The Death General the Moon-light controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Heart United Army. Honey Land The Honey Land is an area filled with forests and flowerbeds. The Death General the Wood-spirit controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Heart United Army. Cyber Land The Cyber Land is a high-tech city-like kingdom. The Death General the Water-tiger controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Heart United Army. Gold Land The is a golden ocean-like kingdom. The Death General the Gold-thief controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Heart United Army. Canyon Land The is a rocky land which resembles the Grand Canyon. The Death General the Earth-god controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Heart United Army. Bright Land The Bright Land is an immense plain watched over by a brilliant sun. " the Sun-wheel", a heroic Digimon, is nominally the Death General of Bright Land, but his evil, possessed-form of is the true general. The Land is dominated by Apollonia Tower, which sucks out the vitality of the land below order to support the growth of a lush, paradisical garden at its top. At the foot of the tower, most of Apollomon's citizens have been imprisoned within immovable restraints that force them to remain in awkward positions out in the hot sun; this is due to Apollomon needing to send negative energy to the Bagra Pandaemonium, without being willing to execute his beloved citizens. The top of the tower can only be reached by climbing a huge, perilous staircase on one's own power, but if one falls off the staircase, they will plummet straight to Hell's Field. Hell's Field The Hell's Field is a literal hell that resides beneath Bright Land. It is Bagramon's hell, which means that evil Digimon are actually empowered there, while good Digimon are weakened. There are many floating islands floating above a vast plain, and the islands contain such hazards as a lake of acerbic fluid that eats away at data and a field of spikes made out of the "hardest metal", as well as a black and white castle. The castles are part of the Hell's Field program, which is controlled by Apollomon: opposing armies are set in each castle, and a black or white rose emblem is placed on the lead general of the respective army. The exit to Hell's Field remains sealed until one of the roses transmits a signal recording its general's death to both castles. After revealed himself, he dropped the Xros Heart United Army into Hell's Field, where Taiki was set as the general of the Xros Heart United Army at the white castle, and Yuu was set as the general over the Twilight Army as well as Apollomon's forces at the black castle. Although Taiki managed to lead his army to victory, he was unwilling to kill Yuu to escape, and so allowed to simulate his death in order to make the rose send off the death signal to the castles. Meanwhile, Apollomon digixrosed the defeated Lilithmon and Blastmon into , allowing them to absorb all the energy of Hell's Field and eventually annihilating it in a massive explosion. Prison Land The Prison Land is a bizarre spiritual dimension where sent the souls of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon, as well as the souls of the seven Death Generals. Taiki let DarkKnightmon send his own soul there, in an attempt to break his friends out.